Jalousie maladive
by kaga78
Summary: La jalousie dans un couple? Venez donc voir.
1. Chapter 1

**Je vis avec un homme qui est très jaloux d'où le titre. Cette fic est venue très vite car elle reflète mon expérience personnelle. En effet, là où je travaille, je doit faire du convoyage. Et là, la jalousie de mon homme s'est réveillé.**

**Les phrases soulignées sont tirés de ma conversation avec mon homme quand je lui ai annoncé que je devais partir en convoyage.**

**JALOUSIE MALADIVE**

- Je risque de faire un convoyage la semaine prochaine, me fais Duo.

- Déjà, mais tu viens à peine de commencer. Avec qui ?

- Avec une femme !

Je me présente Heero Yui, 28 ans, métis asiatique aux cheveux ébène en bataille et des yeux cobalts, vivant depuis 3 ans ½ avec un superbe baka de 26 ans aux longs cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux améthystes, portant le nom de Duo Maxwell.

Tout se passe bien dans notre couple mais voilà j'ai une maladie. Une maladie très difficilement guérissable : je suis d'une jalousie maladive. Ce n'est pas une maladie me direz-vous, et bien si, car à tout moment, elle peut nous détruire, moi, lui, notre couple.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Duo prend le train tous les jours pour aller travailler et j'ai peur qu'il trouve quelqu'un de mieux que moi ou qu'il se fasse draguer. J'ai confiance en lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas confiance en les autres.

- Je ne pourrais pas toujours choisir avec qui je vais faire les convoyages. De toute façon, on ne dormira pas dans la même chambre.

- Mouais, c'est ça.

- J'ai pas demandé à être là-bas moi, à l'origine.

Il s'en retourne à sa lecture, mais je sens que je l'ai blessé.

- Que veux-tu manger ? me demande-t-il.

- Je sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu es agressif comme ça ?

- Tu connais la raison.

Oui, tu la connais et même trop bien en plus. Certes, tu n'as pas demandé à partir pour cette ville, tu avais demandé ta mutation à Montparnasse et ils t'ont mis à Nanterre. Tu travailles avec des hommes comme dans la plupart des boîtes.

Je prépare à manger mais je bous à l'intérieur. Je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi mais pas en les autres.

On mange tranquillement en regardant « Men in Black II », mais je suis toujours autant en ébullition.

- Je vais prendre une douche, me fais-tu.

J'en profite pour aller me coucher. Après ta douche, tu viens dans le lit, tu me prends dans tes bras et tu sens mes muscles qui se contractent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien !

Tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose et tu sais quoi, je le sais que tu sais. Tu te retournes sans dire un mot, mais je sais que je t'ai blessé, encore une fois devrais-je dire.

Demain matin, ton réveil sonnera, tu te lèveras, tu te prépareras. Avant de partir, tu viendras m'embrasser en me disant que tu as fait du café (toi qui n'aimes pas ça), et … je resterais toujours autant en ébullition.

--------

Deux jours plus tard, je décide de te suivre à ton insu. J'ai posé ma journée mais tu ne le sais pas, je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Ton réveil sonne, tu te lèves, tu te prépares, tu viens m'embrasser et tu pars. Sauf que cette fois, je me lève peu de temps après toi.

Tu es là devant moi en train de finir un morceau de pain avec du Nutella avant de monter dans le bus. Je monte aussi derrière toi mais tu ne me vois pas, occuper à prendre ton livre dans ton sac. Je fais en sorte de ne pas me faire repérer, alors tu es au fond et moi je suis à l'avant du bus.

Tu descends du bus à la gare où tu te diriges vers ton quai. Tu passes ta carte et tu vas au bout du quoi. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai fait le plein de tickets.

Le train arrive, tu montes dedans, tu t'installes sur un strapontin à côté des portes, car tu descends dans 2 arrêts. Je me place face à toi mais très discrètement, je suis monté par la porte à l'opposé de toi. Je t'observe. Tu lis tranquillement, ton baladeur sur tes oreilles, tu ne te préoccupes pas de ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu relèves la tête pour voir où tu es.

Tu es à ton arrêt, tu descends, je te suis à bonne distance. Tu passes sur un autre quai pour prendre ton train suivant. Rien autour de toi ne t'intéresse. Tu as tellement l'habitude de faire le trajet que plus rien ne te tracasse. Ton train arrive, tu montes dedans, tu t'assois et tu continues de bouquiner. Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas eu une réaction exagérée. Mais je continu de te suivre.

Arrivé à La Défense, tu descends du train et tu marches jusqu'au RER A. Ta natte bat tes reins, tu marches vite, tu descends les escaliers pour arriver au quai. Là, tu vas discuter avec une femme. Tu m'en as parlé, c'est avec elle que tu as traversé Paris quand ils ont supprimé ton train. Elle est institutrice.

Ton RER arrive, vous montez dedans, vous discutez un peu ensemble, puis tu repars dans ta lecture. Tu arrives à Nanterre, tu salues la dame et tu descends. Tu prends le bus. Il est blindé, tu te positionnes au niveau de la porte arrière. Là, tu descends au premier arrêt. Je descends aussi mais c'est pour mieux te regarder aller à ton travail. Je ne peux plus te suivre, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Tu disparais de ma vue et je décide de repartir.

Je vais refaire le trajet inverse pour rentrer à la maison. Ai-je vraiment si peu confiance en toi ? C'est ma nouvelle question existentielle.

Mon téléphone bipe, tu m'écris que tu es bien arrivé. Je le sais, je suis là mais je ne te le dirais pas.

Je m'interroge sur ma conduite. Je ne me comprends pas. Pourtant, j'ai décidé de revenir pour refaire le trajet inverse avec toi mais sans que tu le saches.

De retour à la maison, je m'occupe pour éviter de compter les heures qui me séparent de toi.

Ca y est, je suis parti te rejoindre. Je suis à l'entrée de la gare.

Je te vois arriver, tu t'es fait amener en voiture par un de tes collègues. Tu arrives en discutant avec un autre de tes collègues. Je t'observe, tu discutes le plus simplement du monde. Tu es le Duo que je connais, simple, naturel et toujours souriant.

Tu t'installes et vous discutez jusqu'à La Défense. Tu descends seul. Tu remontes par l'escalator puis tu marches vite jusqu'à ton quai pour le prochain train. Ta natte bat tes reins, dans un mouvement que je trouve sensuel, mais il ne l'est pas pour les gens qui nous entourent. Ils ne voient rien, ils sont pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Tu arrives dans ton train, tu t'installes et tu sors un cahier et ton baladeur. Je te vois mettre tes écouteurs et commencer à écrire. Tu aimes écrire, tu écris des fanfictions. J'aime les lire après.

Tu t'occupes le long de ton trajet, parfois tu regardes par la fenêtre, ou tu mimes les paroles d'une chanson sans que les gens ne se préoccupent de toi.

Tu as l'air las. Oui, j'en profite pour t'observer. Ton visage est fermé, tu ne souris pas. Tu as sûrement hâte de rentrer à la maison.

Te voilà à Saint-Cyr, tu descends et prends ton train qui te ramène à la maison. C'est le dernier. Tu as l'air d'avoir hâte d'être rentré pour te poser un peu. Mais je ne serais pas là quand tu rentreras, je n'arriverais que quelques minutes plus tard.

Tu arrives à notre gare, tu es déjà debout, prêt à sortir. Tu descends du train, les sorties sont blindées de monde. Tu prends ton temps. Tu passes à la boulangerie avant de rentrer, à notre boulangerie préférée. Tiens, tu t'es pris un petit pain pour le chemin du retour.

Tu marches d'un pas décidé et tu arrives à la maison. Tu sors les clés, tu prends le courrier et tu montes à l'appartement. Je reste quelques minutes caché avant de monter l'escalier. J'ouvre la porte, tu es en train de retirer tes chaussures.

- Bonsoir mon cœur. Ca a été ta journée.

Ton sourire est revenu sur ton visage. J'espérais le revoir.

- Bien et toi ?

- Tranquillement.

Tu ne me demandes pas où j'étais. Tu as confiance en moi. Je me sens mal d'un coup.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je suis de convoyage avec Réléna la semaine prochaine.

- Ah bon. Ben, vas retrouver tes amants alors !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir cette phrase. Tu me regardes avec les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Je pars avec une femme et en plus je ne connais personne sur Brest.

- Il n'y a pas que des femmes à Brest !

C'est la phrase de trop. J'ai la joue qui me brûle. Tu viens de me gifler. Je la mérite, je le reconnais. Je viens de te pousser à bout.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Si j'avais voulu un amant, il y a longtemps que j'en aurais pris un, ce n'est pas ça qui manque. Mais je t'aime trop pour cela.

Je te vois te rhabiller.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais faire un tour. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. Il va falloir que ça change, je ne supporte plus ta jalousie. J'en ai marre !

Ton ton est dur. La porte claque. Je suis tout seul. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Tu as raison, il va falloir que je change d'attitude. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je commence à tourner en rond dans l'appartement. Ca fait 1 heure que tu es parti.

La nuit est là, mais pas toi. Je vois les aiguilles tourner et tu ne reviens toujours pas.

T'aurais-je perdu mon amour ? Vas-tu rentrer ? Tu es sûrement chez Quatre.

Je suis fatigué, je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je voudrais que tu sois là mais j'ai tout gâché.

A bout de force, je m'endors sur le canapé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà le début de mon histoire. Ce n'est pas évident de vivre avec quelqu'un de jaloux, j'en fais parfois les frais. Ma conversation avec mon compagnon ce jour-là m'a effondré. Ce sont les termes exacts, seul les noms changent. Quand au trajet, c'est le mien mais avec des changements de nom.**

**La première partie était tirée de mon expérience personnelle mais la suite sera plus de l'inventer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu, je ne pensais pas que mon histoire susciterai autant de débat.**

**Voici la suite que je pense vous attendez tous. Quelques surprises sont de prime.**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le taper ces derniers temps, donc je m'excuse pour mon retard. J'essaierai de taper les autres chapitres au plus vite.**

**Nota**** : Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris ce que je voulais dire par convoyage, il s'agit de transporter du matériel par voie routière. On en parle pour les trains. C'est un terme générique.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JALOUSIE MALADIVE**

**Chapitre 2**

**Duo**

Je suis parti. J'ai claqué la porte et suis parti marcher dans la rue. Les larmes brouillent ma vue.

J'ai craqué. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais pour une fois, je n'ai strictement rien fait pour m'attirer les foudres de sa jalousie. Pourtant je l'aime, je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

Je me retrouve devant un grand portail. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis dirigé tout droit chez mon meilleur ami, Quatre.

Je sonne et montre mon visage à la caméra. Hé oui, Quatre n'est pas PDG de son entreprise pour rien.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et je vois débouler une tornade blonde qui m'ouvre le portail.

- Mon Didou, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Tu pleures ? C'est Heero, c'est ça ? fait-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Quatre ! Mon ton est implorant.

Il me regarde, me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène à l'intérieur. Quand je ne lui donne pas de surnom, c'est que ça ne va vraiment pas et il le sait.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, allons parler au salon.

On entre dans le salon où Trowa attend Quatre, sûrement inquiet. Son visage n'est pas vraiment expressif.

Il m'observe, se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Ma natte est défaite, mon visage est rouge et mes yeux bouffis par les larmes. Le miroir dans l'entrée m'a montré ce à quoi je ressemble.

- Je vais préparer du thé, fait Trowa.

- D'accord, répond Quatre en me faisant m'asseoir tout en me gardant contre lui, comme pour me rassurer.

- Raconte moi tout.

- Tenez, voilà du thé. Je vous laisse.

- Tu peux rester, Trowa, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il s'apprête à partir. Je le retiens en posant ma main sur son bras.

- Reste, s'il te plaît.

- Toi, tu n'es vraiment pas bien, fait Quatre.

- Je commence depuis le début.

Je me suis calmé, quelque peu rassuré et consolé par Quatre, bu quelques gorgées de thé et j'ai commencé mon récit. Je leur racontai ma conversation avec Heero et sa crise de jalousie.

Quatre ne retint pas sa colère.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il est débile ou quoi ? …

Je ne vous dirais pas la suite des phrases car un Quatre en colère, c'est un dico d'insultes sur pattes.

Trowa le calma.

- Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, me fait Trowa. Il a été trop loin cette fois. J'irai lui parler demain.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ? fais-je.

- Pour l'instant, tu restes ici. Tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'ami et demain je t'emmène au boulot. On a approximativement la même taille, je te prêterais des vêtements.

- Merci Quatre, merci Trowa, vous êtes chou.

- Allez au lit maintenant et essaie de dormir, me fait Quatre en me prenant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée, ce fut après une douche très chaude et un super petit déjeuner, made in Quatre, que je me sentis à peu près potable. Mon visage avait encore quelques marques de la veille.

Quatre m'emmena au travail.

- Je passe te chercher ce soir, me fait-il.

- Merci Quat-chou, lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et personne ne me posa de questions non plus.

------------

**Heero**

Je me réveille, je suis toujours sur le canapé et Duo n'est pas rentré. Ca commence à m'inquiéter. Je regarde ma montre. A cette heure-ci, il doit être parti au travail.

Je me prend une douche et m'apprête à partir au travail, quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre et me retrouve face à Trowa.

- Bonjour Trowa, quel me vaut le plaisir de ta visite si matinale ? fais-je avec un peu d'agressivité dans ma voix.

- Bonjour Heero. Je pars au travail avec toi, fait-il simplement avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il faut qu'on cause.

Je sens à son ton que ça va être ma fête. Duo était bien chez eux et je suppose que Quatre l'a emmené au travail ce matin.

Je prend mes clés, ferme la porte et nous montons en voiture.

- Je suppose que tu veux me parler de Duo !

- Non, de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu as fait du mal à Duo hier. Tu as du te douter qu'il est venu à la maison.

- Oui, je l'ai compris en te voyant ce matin.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Heero, je suis moi-même jaloux mais pas au point où toi tu en es. Un jour, tu vas finir d'achever votre couple et tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale, mais hier, j'ai eu un Duo anéanti en face de moi.

Je lui ai fait du mal à ce point. Je sens ma vue se brouiller, j'ai mal. J'ai mal au cœur.

J'écoute les paroles de Trowa, et le pire, c'est que tout ce qu'il dit est vrai.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi hier après le départ de Duo. Mais je ne vois pas comment changer mon caractère.

- Le mieux serait de voir un psychanalyste.

- Ca va pas la tête, m'écriais-je.

- Ecoutes moi avant d'hurler. Un psychanalyste n'est pas là pour te juger mais pour t'aider à comprendre certaines choses sur toi. J'en ai moi-même suivi un, il n'y a pas très longtemps. J'ai réussi à combattre ma possessivité envers Quatre, ainsi que ma jalousie. Ca m'a permis de sauver mon couple.

- Vous n'avez aucun problème de couple.

- Et bien, si on en a eu. On ne le montrait pas en public, mais j'ai failli perdre Quatre plus d'une fois.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Duo est le seul au courant car Quatre se confie à lui.

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais pour en revenir à toi, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose. Hier, Quatre a pleuré dans mes bras.

- Où est Duo là ?

- Quatre l'emmène au travail et le reprend après. Il dormira à la maison ce soir. Je passerai lui prendre deux trois affaires.

On arrive à son travail. Je m'arrête à l'entrée. Nous travaillons à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

- Réfléchis bien Heero. Réfléchis bien à la manière de sauver ton couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, que je suis vilaine. M'arrêter comme ça.**

**Je laisse un peu de suspense pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Comment Heero va faire pour sauver son couple ? Je vous laisse imaginer. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre.**

**L'histoire est terminée, sur le papier du moins. Il ne reste plus qu'à les taper. Il y aura en tout 5 chapitres, avec un lemon dans le dernier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire cette partie là car je ne savais pas comment la lancer. Puis j'ai repensé à une autre de mes expériences de la vie.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois depuis le premier chapitre. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît. Ca me motive.**

**Pour Shini-Cat, ça s'est arrangé avec mon compagnon. Je lui ai expliqué ma façon de voir les choses et il s'est calmé.**

**Pour Myrrdyn, je ne fais référence à Brest qu'au début de mon histoire, il n'y aura pas d'autres allusions.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JALOUSIE MALADIVE**

**Chapitre 3**

**Heero**

Je passa ma journée et ma nuit à réfléchir. Trowa était passé prendre des vêtements pour Duo.

Je ressassais sans cesse les paroles de Duo et celles de Trowa dans ma tête. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là.

En me regardant dans la glace, j'ai les yeux rouges et des cernes énormes. Deux nuits de suite sans dormir ne font pas du bien. J'appelle mon travail prétextant une maladie.

J'ai remarqué que près de la maison il y a un centre qui propose une aide psychologique. Je décide de prendre. Je n'aime pas ça, mais pour Duo, je suis prêt à me battre contre moi-même.

J'ai eu un rendez-vous aujourd'hui même. Je ne pensais pas si tôt, mais bon, il faut que je le fasse.

Quand j'arrive devant le centre, j'ai une hésitation. Je me décide à entrer. La secrétaire me sourit et me demande qui je suis. Elle note sur son carnet mon nom et me demande de patienter dans le petit salon à côté et de remplir un formulaire.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de m'enfuir.

- Monsieur Yui, me fait alors une voix.

Je relève les yeux et tombe sur un homme d'origine chinoise avec des yeux onyx.

- Vous venez.

Je le suis à son bureau.

- Je suis Wufei Chang et c'est moi qui vous conseillerais. Ne soyez pas stressé. Vous êtes là pour parler, moi je ne suis là que pour vous écouter et vous conseillez du mieux possible.

Je me sens moins mal à l'aise d'un coup. Il me demande le formulaire que j'avais rempli.

- Bien, commençons Heero. Je vous appellerais Heero pour plus de faciliter dans notre conversation. D'abord, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous venez.

- Je suis d'un tempérament hyper jaloux. Le problème est que je blesse mon compagnon sans le vouloir réellement. Il est parti de la maison depuis deux jours.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passait. Je ne suis pas d'un tempérament bavard et pourtant là, je parle de mes problèmes à un parfait inconnu comme si de rien n'était. Il m'a mis en confiance.

Je commence à lui parler de Duo et s'en m'en rendre compte, je parle de mes parents, de mon travail. Bref de ma vie. Au bout de 2 heures, Wufei me fixe une autre rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard et me donne un espèce d'exercice à faire : je dois noter tout ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec ma jalousie.

En sortant du centre, j'ai l'impression d'être quelque peu libéré d'un poids.

En rentrant à la maison, j'appelle Trowa et Quatre afin de parler à Duo. C'est Trowa qui me répond.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je l'ai prévenu de mon rendez-vous.

- Mieux que j'aurais cru.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je me sens plus serein d'un coup. J'ai compris d'où vient mon problème.

- C'est bien.

Et oui, en me remémorant les paroles échangées avec Wufei, du moins mon monologue, j'ai compris que le manque de confiance en moi venait d'un fait de mon enfance. Ma mère avait trompé mon père et il fut si jaloux de cet homme qu'il s'est suicidé.

Avec le temps, j'avais quelque peu estompé de ma mémoire les raisons exactes de sa mort.

- Puis-je parler à Duo ? demandais je.

- Je vais voir. Ne quittes pas.

- Merci Trowa.

- De rien.

J'attends quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix qui m'a tant manqué durant 2 jours.

- Bonjour Heero, me fait-il un peu hésitant.

- Bonjour Tenshi. Ecoutes, je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit et fait ces derniers jours. Je sais que tu préfères rester avec Quatre et Trowa.

- Je…

- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à rentrer, tu peux rester avec Quatre quelques temps encore. Je veux seulement que tu saches que je suis suivi par un psychanalyste pour m'aider à résoudre mon problème de jalousie. Je sais que ce sera dur pour moi, mais je veux le meilleur pour toi et pas le pire.

- Heero, tu es sérieux.

- Le plus sérieux du monde, mon amour. J'ai suivi les conseils d'un très bon ami. Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux et je ne veux plus les refermer.

- Je préfère attendre quelques jours.

- D'accord Tenshi. Mais je t'appellerais tous les jours pour entendre ta voix et avoir de tes nouvelles.

- Oui.

Nous parlons encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes, puis il raccrocha.

Je ne sais pas comment il prenait la nouvelle de ma thérapie, au téléphone, ce n'est pas évident.

Je commence l'exercice que m'a donné Wufei. Je me rends vite compte que de remémorer certains souvenirs est très douloureux. Mais j'ai décidé que, pour Duo, j'irai jusqu'au bout. J'aime les défis et je relèverais celui-là.

------------

**Duo**

Quand le téléphone sonna, j'ai comprit que c'était Heero. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'avais deviné.

C'est Trowa qui décrocha. Ils parlèrent un peu mais je comprenais pas ce qu'il disait : « comment ça s'est passé ? », « ce qui veut dire ? ». Trowa est au courant de quelque chose mais ne me l'a pas dit.

Il posa le téléphone et me demanda si je voulais parler à Heero. J'hésite.

Quatre me poussa en me faisant un grand sourire. Qu'ont-ils comploté ?

Je pris le téléphone et Quatre mit le haut-parleur.

Heero me fit tout un monologue. Sa voix me réchauffait le cœur. Il me manque mais il fallait que je parte.

Quatre et Trowa écoutait attentivement et je vis Trowa sourire en entendant Heero dire qu'il avait « suivi les conseils d'un très bon ami ».

Je savais que Quatre et Trowa avaient eu une période difficile dans leur couple. Je savais aussi que c'était Trowa qui avait failli tout mettre en l'air et qu'il y avait remédier.

J'en revenais pas, il avait été aider Heero à prendre une décision.

Nous décidâmes avec Heero de laisser encore quelques temps. J'avais les larmes au bord des yeux, mais c'était des larmes de joie.

Quatre coupa le haut-parleur et je parlai avec Heero encore une quinzaine de minutes. Quand je raccrocha, Quatre me prit dans ses bras et me fit asseoir dans le canapé.

- Ca va aller Didou.

- Oui, Quat-chou. Mais dis-moi Trowa, tu étais au courant pour son rendez-vous, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet, Duo.

- Merci de tout cœur.

- Attends toi à ce qu'il fasse tout pour te reconquérir, me fit Quatre tout sourire.

- Il n'a pas besoin de faire ça.

- Il le fera car ce sera son prochain défi, me répondit Trowa. Je suis passé par là.

Je savais ce qu'il avait fait pour Quatre, mais Quatre m'avais fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer dans les prochains jours mais je ne m'attendrais certainement pas à ça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que va faire Heero pour reconquérir Duo ? Je vous laisse libre imagination. La réponse sera pour le prochain chapitre.**

**J'utilise le terme de psychanalyste, car je crois qu'il y a une différence avec les psychologues. J'ai eu des problèmes dans ma vie personnelle et j'ai été voir un psychanalyste. Ils sont là pour écouter et nous conseiller des chemins à prendre. Ils ne sont pas là pour nous dire ce que l'on doit faire mais pour nous aider à comprendre comment on en est arrivé là, à faire le point avec nous. C'est à nous après de prendre le bon chemin pour arranger les choses.**

**Personnellement, ça m'a super bien aidé, et je continue par moi-même à appliquer les conseils qu'on m'a donné.**

**Je n'ai eu besoin que de deux séances pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et j'ai suivi en tout une vingtaine de séance.**

**Certains centres comme celui dont je parle sont gratuit.**

**J'ai donc fait appel à mon expérience personnelle pour mettre par écrit la thérapie d'Heero, même si je n'y allais pas pour les mêmes raisons.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. La suite devrait arriver très vite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour le retard de mise en ligne de ce chapitre, mais suite à une grossesse et à une préparation de déménagement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de mon chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il suivra la continuité de mon histoire correctement pour vous plaire.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JALOUSIE MALADIVE**

**Chapitre 4**

**Heero**

Une semaine plus tard.

Moi, c'est Heero Yui, toujours 28 ans et toujours aussi amoureux de mon baka Duo Maxwell. Je ne changerai qu'une chose dans ma présentation : devient de moins en moins jaloux. Je m'explique.

Ca fait une semaine que Duo est parti de la maison en me reprochant d'être trop jaloux. J'ai décidé de me faire suivre et je ne le regrette pas.

En discutant au troisième rendez-vous avec Wufei, mon psychanalyste, j'ai évacué des tensions et des rancoeurs qui me tenaient à cœur. Ca m'a fait un bien fou. Je me sentais plus léger avec ma conscience.

Ma jalousie pour Duo est en fait un manque de confiance en moi. Je serais toujours jaloux mais plus de la même façon. Wufei m'a dit que j'avais déjà changé dans ma façon de voir les choses. Trowa me l'a dit aussi. Il est venu à la maison et nous avons énormément discuté.

Maintenant, mon défi est de reconquérir mon ange, Duo. Je sais que ce ne sera pas une chose facile mais je dois le faire, il me manque trop.

Pour faire un premier test et pour tenter mon approche de reconquête, Trowa me proposa d'aller en boîte. Quatre et Duo ont décidé d'aller danser. Duo adore ça, il danse et chante tout le temps, que ce soit sous la douche, dans le salon ou en faisant la cuisine.

Quatre et Trowa savent que je viens, mais pas lui. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Mais surtout comment moi vais-je réagir ?

Comme convenu avec Trowa, j'arrive à la boîte une demi-heure après eux. Il m'a envoyé un texto et m'attends dehors. Il me fais un signe en me voyant arriver, puis parla au videur qui nous laissa passer.

- Ils sont déjà sur la piste, me fait-il. A toi de jouer maintenant. Bonne chance.

Je reste un moment dans l'entrée et j'attends qu'il se perde dans la foule pour commencer à avancer.

Duo danse avec Quatre. Il est à couper le souffle. Habillé simplement mais si sexy à mes yeux. Il évolue avec la musique comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec elle.

Quelques personnes essayent de le draguer, mais il les repousse. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'on l'approche ou qu'on lui parle, mais je reste étrangement calme. Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, je n'aurais pas réagi ainsi, je serais rentré directement dans le tas.

Quelqu'un passe derrière moi et me fait « C'est bien, continues comme ça ». Je me retourne et vois Trowa qui me fait signe.

Je décide d'entrer en piste. Je commence à m'approcher doucement de Duo pour ne pas lui faire peur. Quatre me voit arriver et me fait un clin d'œil complice.

C'est à moi de jouer maintenant.

------------

**Duo**

Cette sortie en boîte arrive à pique. Je veux décompresser. Pas à cause de mon histoire avec Heero, enfin si un peu mais plutôt à cause du travail.

Heero n'a pas cherché à me faire rentrer à la maison. Il m'appelle tous les soirs mais je ne lui ai pas parlé de ma sortie en boîte avec Quatre et Trowa.

D'après Trowa, il change de caractère mais je suis sceptique et j'ai peur qu'il ne me fasse un scandale.

Quatre danse avec moi et Trowa est en train de nous surveiller dans un coin. Il ne lâche pas son blond de vue. Quelques personnes viennent vers moi pour me draguer mais je les repousse gentiment.

D'un coup, une sensation étrange m'envahit, une sensation que je n'arrive pas à expliquer.

Une douce caresse sur le bras, une caresse que je connais par cœur, me fait me retourner. Je me retrouve le regard pris dans des yeux cobalts que je ne connais que trop bien.

- Heero, soufflais-je.

- Bonsoir bel ange. Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Je ne lui connais pas ce sourire. Tendre et déterminé à la fois. Il vient de me vouvoyer comme s'il me draguait pour la première fois.

- Avec plaisir.

Je m'approche de lui, je me sens bien mais ce fut pour une courte durée.

Quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras et me retourne vers lui.

- Hé ! m'écriais-je.

- Alors beauté. On s'amuse. Danse avec moi, me fait-il quelque peu autoritaire.

J'essaie de dégager mon bras mais il resserre sa poigne. Je commence à avoir mal au bras. Connaissant Heero, il va lui rentrer dedans et ça va se finir en bagarre comme la dernière fois.

Je regarde Heero et ce que je vis me stupéfia sur place. Lui qui d'habitude aurait les poings serrés, prêt à cogner, était très calme. Du moins en apparence, car ses yeux étaient furieux.

Excuse moi, mais cette personne est avec moi et j'aimerai que tu la lâches.

Son ton ne laisse aucune équivoque et avec un regard pareil, personne n'aurait osé contrecarrer ses paroles. La personne me lâcha brusquement, ce qui me fis tomber dans les bras d'Heero, puis s'éloigna.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande-t-il.

Je me serre contre lui.

- Oui. Maintenant que tu es là.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu que notre entrevue se déroule un peu mieux.

- Tu voulais essayer de me draguer ?

- En effet, si cette personne n'était pas intervenue. T'a-t-elle fait mal ?

- Un peu.

Il me serre contre lui et me fait un baiser sur les traces que je porte. Il est doux tout comme ses lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

- Viens.

Tout en me gardant dans ses bras, il m'emmène à la table de Quatre et Trowa.

- Bonsoir Heero, fait Quatre.

- Bonsoir.

Il me fait m'asseoir alors qu'il resta debout. Il avait réellement changé en si peu de temps.

- Je vous le laisse. Prenez soin de lui.

Quoi, il part, mais je ne veux pas moi. Je compris que Quatre et Trowa l'avaient aidé et avaient suivi la dispute sur la piste.

- Ne pars pas, fis-je en me relevant d'un coup.

- Si, il le faut Duo. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait du se passer.

Il me caressa doucement et tendrement la joue.

- Je rentre avec toi, fis-je d'autorité.

- Tenshi, …

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire autre chose, je l'embrassai.

- D'accord.

Je fais un signe aux deux autres mais vu leur sourire, je savais qu'ils avaient compris. J'attrape la main d'Heero et pars avec lui.

------------

**Heero**

J'ai cru devenir fou quand cet homme a attrapé le bras de Duo. Pourtant, je su comment garder mon calme.

J'aurais préféré que Duo ne veuille pas rentrer avec moi, de façon à mieux préparer ma reconquête, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Après avoir fait signe à Quatre et Trowa, Duo me prend la main et on sort de la boîte.

Je lui ouvre la porte comme à une dame, ce qui le fait sourire. Comme son sourire me manquait. Je peux toujours essayer de rattraper ce qui s'est passé en boîte. Je monte dans la voiture, démarre et prend la direction de la maison.

Je n'ose pas lui parler et je compris que ce silence plaisait à Duo. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, et je me concentrais sur la route.

- J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure, me dit-il d'un coup.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand ce type m'a attrapé le bras, j'ai cru que tu allais t'énerver. J'ai eu peur.

- J'ai appris à me contrôler mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Arrivé à un feu, j'en profite pour le regarder et lui caresser la joue.

Je redémarre et je le sens poser sa tête contre mon épaule. Arrivé à la maison, il dormait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'espère que la tentative de reconquête d'Heero ne vous aura pas déçu, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.**


	5. Chapter 5

GOLF (Suite)

**Merci à tout le monde d'avoir suivi mon histoire. Même si j'ai été un peu longue pour la mettre complètement en ligne.**

**Attention LEMON. C'est le premier que je fais donc soyez indulgent.**

--

**JALOUSIE MALADIVE**

**Chapitre 5**

Duo dormait en arrivant à la maison. Doucement, je le positionnai vers la portière de façon à pouvoir l'attraper pour le porter. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras, ferma la portière d'un coup de pied et verrouilla la voiture.

Je monte à l'appartement, et là, je dois jongler entre le corps de Duo et les clés dans les verrous de la porte. Pourquoi ça n'existe pas la fermeture centralisée des appartements, un bip ouvert, un bip fermé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je prend directement le chemin de la chambre où je le dépose délicatement sur le lit, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

Je refais marche arrière pour aller verrouiller la porte d'entrée, puis je reviens à la chambre. Je commence à le déshabiller, tout doucement. Je réussis plutôt bien à lui défaire ses chaussures et son pantalon, mais j'ai plus de mal avec le t-shirt.

Je lui remonte son t-shirt le long du torse. Je frissonne de plaisir, pourtant je ne le touche pas. Je n'ose même pas le frôler, ce serait de l'abus, sachant qu'il a accepté de revenir à la maison de lui-même.

Je fais passer un bras, puis l'autre, et la tête, il ne reste plus qu'à libérer ses cheveux. J'attrape sa lourde natte et je fais passer le t-shirt. Il ne lui reste au final que son boxer, que je lui laisse.

Je défais les draps, je le soulève pour le mettre en dessous, puis le borde comme un enfant. Mes yeux suivent les courbes parfaites de son corps, pour remonter à son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je me relève et m'apprête à sortir de la chambre, lorsqu'une main attrape mon poignet.

- Restes, me fait Duo dans un murmure.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et commence à lui caresser les cheveux. J'aime leur odeur vanille et leur douceur.

- Je t'ai réveillé. Excuse-moi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. En fait, …

Il baisse la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

- En fait, je me suis réveillé quand tu m'as déposé sur le lit, m'avoue-t-il en rougissant, mais tu étais tellement attentionné, que j'ai fait semblant de dormir pour en profiter.

- Tu es un démon.

- Je ne suis pas Shinigami pour rien, me fait-il en tirant la langue.

- Tu devrais dormir, lui fais-je tranquillement en lui caressant la joue tendrement. Je vais dormir dans le canapé, j'ajoute en me levant.

- Non ! hurla-t-il. Je ne veux pas.

Il se lève du lit et se colle à mon dos.

- Tenshi.

Je me retourne vers lui. Des larmes commencent à poindre au bord de ses si beaux yeux améthyste.

- Tu m'as trop manqué. Je veux être avec toi.

Il m'embrasse doucement, je commence à lui répondre. Notre baiser se fait de plus en plus passionner. On se sépare à bout de souffle.

- Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Il reprend ma bouche avec fougue et passion, et il commence à me déshabiller. Je parsème son cou de baiser papillon, tout en soufflant légèrement aux endroits que je sais sensibles. Il commence à ronronner. Je reprend ses lèvres et descend doucement mes mains. Je le sens frissonner de plaisir.

Une fois mes mains sur ses fesses, je le porte, il positionne ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je le recouche sur le lit. Je me mets à parcourir la peau de son cou de multitudes de baisers. Il gémit sous mes caresses. Je continue ma descente pour aller lui titiller les tétons tout en parcourant son corps de caresses subtiles avec mes mains. Ses mains serrent le drap et il a de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements.

Plus il gémit et plus je descends à coup de langue et de caresses. Je joue avec son nombril, puis descends vers l'objet de mon désir. Son boxer est encore présent, je joue un peu avec ce morceau de tissu, puis je lui enlève tout doucement. Duo halète. Une fois le tissu enlevé, je me déshabille. Je reprends la bouche de Duo et nos langues reprennent le ballet qu'elles connaissent parfaitement. Je redescends le long de son corps et attrape tout doucement l'objet de mon désir en bouche, d'abord en l'embrassant puis en le suçotant. Duo se cambra et ne pu retenir un râle de plaisir.

Sentant qu'il allait venir, je remonte vers sa bouche que je reprends plus passionnément. Il m'attrape la main et se met à suçoter mes doigts avec un regard fiévreux de désir et quelque peu pervers. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, je reprends ma main, ce qui lui fais lâcher un râle de frustration. Je descends le long de son torse et tout en l'embrassant, je le pénètre d'un doigt. Une grimace apparue sur ses lèvres toujours collées aux miennes. Le sentant se décontracter, j'en mis un deuxième. Je le laisse s'habituer et le sentant se cambrer sous mon corps, je commence à les remuer.

Je retire mes doigts et commence à le pénétrer tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois en lui, j'attends qu'il s'habitue à ma présence et commence à remuer, tout en l'embrassant et le caressant. Je commence mes va et vient. Il gémit de plus en plus. Je prends sa verge dans ma main et accorde mon mouvement avec celui de mon bassin. Il se cambre de plus belle et dans un même temps, nous jouissons en hurlant nos prénoms.

Je m'allonge doucement sur lui et lui souffle à l'oreille :

- Ai shiteru, Tenshi.

- Me to my love, me répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui attrape la main et en me relevant, l'entraîne avec moi.

- Que fais-tu

- Nous allons nous laver, je lui réponds, je t'emmène sous la douche.

Nous prenons notre douche et retournons au lit. Il se blottit dans mes bras et nous nous endormons.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille de bonne heure. Je décide de lui préparer le petit déjeuner au lit. Je quitte le lit en veillant bien à ne pas le réveiller et descend à la cuisine. Je prends tout ce dont j'ai besoin et monte le plateau dans la chambre.

Je pose le plateau sur la table de chevet et l'observe tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il est magnifique. J'en viens à me demander depuis combien de temps je ne l'avais pas regardé ainsi. Il remue et se réveille doucement.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- Bonjour Tenshi. Bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement.

- Installe toi correctement.

- Pourquoi ?

Il voit le plateau sur la table et avec toute la gourmandise que je lui connais, s'installe confortablement pour manger. Je pose le plateau sur ses genoux mais avant qu'il n'y touche, je lui attrape la main.

- Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. J'essaye de changer pour ne plus te voir malheureux. Ca prendra un peu de temps, je le sais, mais je fais tout pour.

J'avais rarement autant parlé que ces derniers jours.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu m'as trop manqué cette semaine. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'ai parlé un peu brutalement aussi, me dit-il.

- Tu as eu raison. Ca m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je l'embrasse et lui propose de commencer à déjeuner. Il attrape sa serviette et découvre en dessous une petite boîte. Je me mets à genoux à côté du lit, enlève le plateau (on ne sait jamais), lui prends la main et ouvre la boîte. Il découvre un anneau et ouvre de grands yeux.

- Duo Maxwell, pour sceller à jamais notre amour, veux-tu m'épouser ?

J'ai eu raison de pousser le plateau car il me sauta dessus en criant « Oui je le veux ».

Je lui passe l'anneau au doigt et l'embrasse. Nous faisons l'amour une nouvelle fois. Le petit déjeuner attendra.

Voici comment moi, Heero Yui, 28 ans, fou amoureux de Duo Maxwell, compris que la jalousie est très mauvaise dans un couple, et ce à mes dépends.

--

**Voilà mon histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.**


End file.
